The Red Hood: Stay The Course
by lollypop1233
Summary: Happy ever after is within reach all he has to do is stay the course. sequel to The Red Hood.


Red Hood: Stay the course

Hopefully this is not as confusing as the other one but... Any way enjoy.

* * *

Your back how unconventional

Have you found what you've been looking for?

Wait don't answer - of course you haven't otherwise you wouldn't be here seeking me again.

Your quest to find the Red Hood has been fruitless but not without answers. Answers that raise more questions then they answer. I'm sorry Mr. West but it would seem that he doesn't want to be found.

It seems rather pointless to continue this senseless search for Someone who doesn't even want to be found it's useless and unproductive and it would be best if you give up on this silly quest of yours to find him spare yourself the headache.

Haaaha headache get it cause he shot himself in the ... Um Now don't give me that look it was pretty funny you just don't have a sense of humor. Now where were we oh yes red hood. Like I said he doesn't want to be found and so he won't.

Whose Timothy drake? The question had caught her off guard

Timothy Drake- Never heard of him. She responded quickly.

Liar.

Now you really shouldn't go around calling people names it's not a very appealing trait. She leaned back on her throne and said Even if I did know about him what makes you think I would tell you. Your presence here has been nothing but a nuisance. And by now you do realize that we aren't on the same side.

Please.

She sighed To Richard or to Red Hood? She asked.

They are the same.

Anger steeped through her, have you learned nothing! Red Hood is not Richard Grayson! Grayson died that night many years ago with a bullet to the brain. Red Hood would put that bullet in your brain without feeling a bit of remorse he would shoot you just to make a point! She sat back down and composed herself

I've changed my mind, the question of Timothy Drake I will not answer some things are better left unsaid for the person to discover on their own or not at all.

You will not come here again Mr. West. I cannot help you anymore the shadows are in motion and I'm afraid there coming here to kill me. She turned her head and looked at him her body was composed and collect but her eyes told a different story.

He was my friend to you know she said softly Jason and I - Richard. We were so young back then ... She laughed he was always so angry with me for being able to predicted the future. For sometimes being able to bend time to my will he said that I was special. And I always felt special when I was with him. But I let him down I was too weak, too frail to keep up -to save him. She shook her head.

I have seen your future Mr. west and there are two paths that are in motion right as we speak one is full Pain heartbreak the other chaos and self-destruction and I fear that both are equally bad but in one you will find peace and redemption while in the other your fall from grace. In One I tell you where he is the other I don't in one you arrive just in time to save him the other you lose him forever. Should I tell you where he is knowing that the end result will bring around my destruction or should I not and make you suffer like you rightfully deserve. She looked away and stared into the distance where the sun was setting over the island.

Life is full of choices Mr. West she said and I see them all I wish I couldn't but I can. You are no friend of mine Mr. West I do not forget that it was you that struck down my beloved and slaughtered my whole family her gaze softened but he is my friend and I will not fail him this time so I leave it to you. You will save him. Mr. West and you will see him again Richard I mean not Jason if you stay the course.

Remember that I may be able to see your future now but The future is not a thing set in stone it has millions of variations each person's choice has a voice in forming the future. Each decision you make leads it to a new destination. What you have to do is make all the right decisions and you will get your happy ever after. But what I have learned in my life time is that the future is very unpredictable it can change like that she said snapping her finger. Don't let your guard down for that is when your enemies are most likely to strike. You take good care of him Mr. West. She said closing her eyes for I fear that since I last saw him he has fallen deeper into the horrible darkness. Do what I could not and save him save him from the darkness that threatens to consume him and remember ... She fell quiet her body suddenly began to convulse violently and she fell from her throne she gasped for air but none seemed to reach her lungs.

There here she gasped run Mr. West he's at the grave of Richard Grayson that's Where You will find him she gasped out.

run!

He was already out of the room and half way through the jungle before she had finished. She smiled softly as her body slowly began to disintegrate from within He's going to make it. Jason I'm so sorry I wasn't able to save Tim, but I will saved you and I hope you ...

She heard the familiar clanking of heels on pavement and turned around. And smiled weakly

Your too late he's heading to Gotham as we speak she coughed out weakly.

The person pointed a gun on her head and fired but before the bullet reached her she saw something shift.

What was this? The future it was changing before her very eyes no. No she thought

Wally! She thought run to him! why was he running away? Wally! But she feared that he was too far gone. Wally why? She thought you could have been so happy you would have made each other so happy. You could have changed everything. But then again things are never in stone all he has to do was stay the course... He had chosen. Don't look back Wally no matter how bad it gets, don't look back. Run to him and don't look back the path was in motion and there was nothing to do but wait.

Her final though before the bullet hit her was remember who you are.

* * *

:3


End file.
